


What Is and What Should Never Be

by rasputinberries



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Ambiguous Slash, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kissing, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Canon Het Relationship, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate Crimes, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, Life Partners, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, mostly just Migulio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasputinberries/pseuds/rasputinberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high school AU every ship needs.<br/>Miguel Rosario and Tulio Coronado Velasquez have been friends since middle school, but both boys have a secret. Will a new girl, a group of bullies, and a strict teacher change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's That Girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breathless_Ivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathless_Ivory/gifts).



**Miguel**

He came into my life like the night creeps in on a summer evening. Like a dark sky with twinkling stars. I see those stars in his eyes. It's been six years since Tulio and I met. We were assigned as science partners, and I've called him partner ever since.

My best friend, my partner. Tulio Jose Coronado Velasquez. His name is as long as he is tall, as Spanish as he is. His grandparents came to America during the Spanish Civil War, just like my dad's parents. But Tulio is fully Spanish. I am not. He's pragmatic and serious about school, but I'm not. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

He and I are as physically different as they come. There's the tall, dark Spaniard and me, with light hair and skin. My name may sound Spanish, but I'm only half. Mom wanted to name me Michael, but Dad didn't like that. "Everyone and their father is named Michael," he scoffed. So now I'm Miguel Kenneth Rosario. Still, Tulio and I are similar in ways, both clever and opportunistic.

At school, we're just about inseparable, even though he's in the higher level math course. Our lockers are nearly an arm's length from each other. We hang out on weekends almost constantly. I guess some people would think everything is perfect, but it's not, because there's something missing.

It's him.

We both like girls. It's obvious, though he's less experienced with them. It seems more gravitate towards me, so ever since we both started getting interested in the opposite sex, I've helped him scored dates. What he doesn't know is that I also like boys. Still, I've never had an actual boyfriend, just a couple of kisses. I haven't had a really serious relationship with a girl either. My longest girlfriend was 2 months, still longer than Tulio's, and I still tease him about it.

But really, I don't want a girlfriend. I only want one person, and I've felt this way for a while.

I like Tulio. As in, _like_ like. And though I hesitate to use this word unless I mean it, I think I love him.

Him. With his black ponytail, thin, structured body, skin like sun-darkened sand, eyes like azure skies. God, I sound like some damn poet, the way I talk about Tulio. But I can't help myself.

There's no denying it. I am in love with my best friend.

**Tulio**

Mr. Cortez hates Miguel and me, I freaking swear. European history used to be my favorite subject until Cortez had to ruin it for me. I like the subject, not his class. The man is so boring- he never smiles.

"Which French monarch was known as the Sun King?" he challenges.

" Um, Louis XV?" guesses Miguel.

"You're wrong, Rosario," the teacher corrects. "Obviously, the answer is Louis XIV, and if you had studied, you'd know."

I know that my friend DID study, he just made an honest mistake. My stupid history teacher needs to give him a break. And why does he call everyone by their last name? This isn't a military academy.

I tear out a corner of paper from my notebook and start scribbling a note to my amigo. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him looking in my direction, probably daydreaming again. I write:

_Dude doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just like Louis XIV- thinks he's the center of the universe._

I'll hand it to him the moment Cortez isn't looking. The teacher keeps asking questions to more hapless students who are way more clueless than Miguel, but he doesn't give them as much of a hard time about it. If I hear the man butcher another French pronunciation, I might cry.

Finally, the bell rings, and I'm trying to get up from my desk to haul out of the room when a girl bumps into me. She has long black hair, tan skin, and wide hips. _Whoa..._ I've never seen her before.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry!" she apologizes, pausing a moment after to study me. "I'm new here. Call me Chel," the girl adds.

Chel. Nice. "Hey... I'm Tulio," I mumble. "Apology accepted."

"See you later," Chel says, batting her eyelashes and turning away.

Miguel grabs my arm to lead me to the next class, eying the girl. Did a new girl just flirt with me in front of my best friend? And did I enjoy it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tulio**

"And that means..." I start, hoping my friend will catch on, seeing as the way he's acted in the past, he'll try to make a move on Chel. I can't let a girl get between us, not again. Bros come first, right?

"Chel is off limits?"

Finally he's got something correct. "Yes! Chel's off limits." Miguel and I go in for a fistbump, and he makes an explosion noise as our fists touch.

I expect some half-assed comment after that, but the blond is silent. Once again, he's looking. But I can tell he's doing something other than daydreaming. His eyes are... focused. Focused on me.

I return a furtive glance, drumming my fingers on the table. I can see why girls think this guy's cute. Basically, he looks like Kurt Cobain, but even better, and who wouldn't want that? Incidentally, he's also a guitarist. Really short, though- only 5'7". I'm browsing his facial features when he catches my glance.

"So, partner, you have anything to say for yourself, hm?" he teases, aware of my embarrassment.

"Mr. Khan gave me a discipline slip today," I blurt, unsure how to recover. I'll do anything to change the subject.

Miguel looks concerned. "What did you do this time?"

Leave it to our physics teacher to get me in trouble. "Passed a note."

"To whom?"

"Chel," I mutter, hoping my friend will overlook my actions. "I was trying to ask her for help."

Luckily, Miguel doesn't get angry or lash out. "It's always Khan, and when it isn't Khan, it's Cortez."

We're always in trouble, it seems. "Hey, how'd you do on the test?"

"Physics? Worse than you. But that's because you cheated," he smirks.

I can't lie. I had the formulas written on my wrist. "Don't act like you're innocent."

My blond amigo playfully jabs my arm, and I pick up my apple to pretend to throw at him- then Chel, of all people, walks to our lunch table. She's wearing a pretty short skirt- isn't that against dress code?

"Tulio," she starts, "I'm struggling with Mr. Cortez's class. Can you help me with these terms?"

I look at Miguel for approval. He shrugs.

"Yeah," I murmur, taking out my history binder. We go over all of the notes, and just as the bell rings, Chel slips me a piece of paper. With numbers on it.

"Text me," she whispers before scrambling off.

She's off limits. I said so. But texting a girl is fine, right? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong.

 

**Miguel**

"If you don't stop, I'm going to bash the guitar over your head."

Tulio's mock threat doesn't phase me, so I keep strumming. The brunet rolls his eyes. School's just let out for the weekend, and we're hanging out at Tulio's house, studying with Chel. There's a history test Monday. Monday? Who the hell but Cortez assigns a test right after a weekend?

It's nice, I guess. Chel's a sweet girl. She's hot, but I'm not interested in her. Tulio said she's off limits and I respect that.

Besides, the only one I'm really interested in is my partner. He's kinda nervous around Chel, his cheeks the slightest tinge of pink. His real focus is the textbook. What a little nerd.

If I were alone with him, maybe I'd make a move. Playfully wrap an arm around his waist or something. But Chel's here. Acting affectionately towards my amigo is out of the question.

Still, I can look. I look at his studious eyes, his deliberate hands. He drives me crazy, how neatly his hands write, how his hair spills like ink from his ponytail. What a dork. A cute, beautiful, amazing dork.

We're studying the Enlightenment, but amid all these thoughts of Tulio, my mind wanders to a past memory. Summer before 11th grade.

It was my first time kissing a boy, at a party. His name was David. We slipped in a closet together and kissed. That was it. I remember telling him, "You can't tell anyone we did this. Even Tulio."

David was nice enough. But he wasn't Tulio Coronado Velasquez. And since then, I've longed for my best friend's lips against my own.

A buzzing vibration in my pocket lets me know my phone's ringing. It's Mom. "I have to take this," I tell my friend, who nods. I step out in the hallway. "Get us some drinks while you're out there," Tulio adds. Geez, what does Mom want from me this time?

Figures. Since she and Dad will be out of town this weekend, I have chores. Curfew is 12. Do the dishes. Feed the cat. Practice guitar. Clean my room. No alcohol, no wild parties. Easy enough.

She's done with her string of "do this" and "remember" and "I love you, Miguel," about 7 minutes later, maybe 10. I grab some Coke cans from Tulio's fridge and head back up. When I open the door, I nearly drop the cans.

I'm not prepared for what I see. And it's not okay.

Because Tulio and Chel are kissing on the bed.


	3. Random Acts of Mindlessness

**Tulio**

Miguel drove home right after that. And he didn't text me all weekend.

I broke my own rule, I know.

But I have a girl interested in me. For the first time in months. A girl who doesn't see me as a second choice or just Miguel Rosario's less attractive friend.

That doesn't mean I have no guilt. I want to ask my friend if he's okay, but I don't want to text him first. He may need space, so I just wait until Monday.

I act like nothing's happened. I'm dating Chel, that's all. But Miguel seems jealous. It's like he's hurt.

After the insanely tough history test, I'm on my way to the next class when I'm interrupted by Mr. Cortez.

"Mr. Coronado, may I have a moment?"

There's no way out. "Um, okay."

"You are friends with Miguel Rosario, correct?"

"Yeah. We're best friends."

His mouth twists downward. "Why? What do you see in him?"

I don't say everything that comes to mind. He's genuine and sincere. He has the most real, brilliant smile I've ever seen. He knows how to cheer me up or calm me down. He has the charisma to help me carry out my wildest plans. "He's nice," I begin, for lack of a better word.

"I have some concerns for you, Tulio," the unsmiling man states. "Miguel has exhibited some... concerning behavior. I know his secret, what you don't know about Miguel. He's not what you think. He's different." Cortez punctuated the last word with scorn.

"Miguel's life is none of your business," I retort, storming off without another word. God, what's gotten into this man?

Lunch is... awkward. I don't get a chance to speak to my friend alone. Chel doesn't take her eyes off of me. It makes me feel wanted when she gazes at me with dark eyes. I try to banter, to include Miguel, but he won't have any of it.

"Pissed at Mr. Cortez again, amigo?" I ask him. The mention of our teacher causes him to look even angrier. Did Cortez talk to Miguel about his "secret"?

"That guy's a douche, Tulio. Critical of me because I'm-" -but he stops right there. "Abnormal."

"I wish there was something I could do to help," I offer, but he responds with a disinterested shrug.

He doesn't say another word, and Chel takes the opportunity to move closer to me. Her hand works its way to my arm, and within moments we're kissing.

I like Chel, but I want my best friend to be happy again.

 

**Miguel**

The week goes by. I patiently bear the fact that Tulio is dating someone else. "I want to be with Chel right now," he explains. "I know I acted without thinking... but it came so naturally."

Naturally, my ass. Here I've been, Tulio's closest friend for six years, harboring my secret love for years, and he still doesn't realize a thing. Until next Monday.

Tulio and I head to the bathroom when we've got a free period. "We're still friends, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, partner," I murmur sarcastically. "You lied to me, put me on the back burner for some chick, and broke a promise."

"Miguel, listen! Escúchame!" He goes into Spanish when he's flustered sometimes.

"What is there to listen to? Us as friends...?"

"Por favor, amigo... Friends."

I can't just be friends with Tulio. Not anymore. I'll drive myself mad if I don't tell him. "Sure, okay, fine."

"I know you're upset. But for once, a girl finally cared about me. How could I say no?"

I am silent, but finding myself closer to tears than I was five minutes ago.

"And you? You're jealous. Because you like Chel. You want her for yourself!"

The truth comes out, my voice quivering. "Tulio- I don't like Chel. Not that way."

"You're not fooling anyone," he snaps.

"No. I'm serious. I don't like Chel... I like you." _I love you._

"M-Miguel?" He looks confused.

"I'm bi, Tulio."

His lips part, and I do what I can to look into his eyes instead of his lips. "I... I think I knew that, but I wasn't going to take any chances. Why didn't you tell me?"

"How do I go about it? 'Oh, hey, did you know I like guys as well as girls and that I've kissed them before and I'm in love with my best friend?'"

"Well, you're telling me now."

I struggle to keep my voice low. "That's because I can't take it anymore. Hiding inside myself. Pretending I'm fine about you and Chel when, actually, it hurts. Because I'm madly in love with you."

Tulio's blue eyes appear stormy, with rain clouds, as he attempts to calm down. "Partner, I-"

"What?"

He wraps his arms around me until I am in his embrace. It's such a random act, especially for him, yet I return the gesture by pulling him to myself. My hands run themselves all over his back, praying he does not let me go. When he does, I see he's crying.

"You mean a lot to me, Miguel," he whispers. "I never want to hurt you again."

I reach toward him and take his hand, with its long, thin fingers.

We exit the bathroom hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than the others. I'm sorry.
> 
> I finally updated by popular demand of my friend Amber (roadtoeldorado.tumblr.com) so this chapter is for her.

**Miguel**

Nothing's been the same since that talk in the bathroom. My hopes for something more from Tulio rise until they're like a flood and all I can think about is him. Gentle, innocent thoughts and desires... to cuddle. To take a nap by his side under a warm blanket. To see him smile. To play with those dark curls... to kiss his forehead and lips.

It's different than what I've felt for the other girls and boys I've liked. With Tulio, it's so much more real.

The day after, I'm approached by some kid in my grade, Brent, when I'm alone, not with Tulio. I feel myself falling into the metal of a locker. No, not falling- pushed. My left shoulder takes the pressure. Brent scowls at me, then uses his arm to block my escape route. There's no way I can force myself past him. He's taller and broader than I.

"Don't think I don't know, Miguel," he slurs. "I saw you holding hands with that skinny nerd yesterday."

I assume that skinny nerd is Tulio. "And...?" I reply, keeping cool and collected.

"Everyone knows how you feel about dudes. That you've kissed David, and Alejandro, and Brian. And now you want to get with Tulio."

How did he know? How do others know? I worry: does Chel know? "Everyone?"

"Yeah," he boasts. "Even Mr. Cortez. Cortez hates people like you, and he won't let you go unpunished."

I don't say anything but cock my eyebrow.

"Don't think you have a chance with Tulio either. He's dating Chel. She's a total babe and a cheerleader. You have no chance. You're dead meat, homo."

_Homo._ The word makes my skin prickle a little, but I can't respond, because Brent jabs me once more in the side and walks away.

After that incident, I try to ignore him. I don't tell anyone, even Tulio, though I wonder if I should tell Principal Tannabok. "Chief" is what the students call him. He'd know what to do. I decide that what Brent did wasn't that big of a deal so I shouldn't bother anyone about it. It's not like I haven't been criticized for liking boys before. If I wasn't, maybe I would have told Tulio I was bi sooner.

But what hurts more than Brent's aggression is that my partner is dating Chel. I don't hate her, not at all. I want to be happy for my friend, but it kills me to see him holding hands or kissing someone else. I wish it were me. I avoid the subject until a week later. We're alone, the best place to be.

"Amigo, darling," I persuade him. "Just tell me the truth. Please don't deny anything."

"Why, Miguel? Why should I?" His tone is more questioning than angry.

"Because I told you the goddamn truth," I retort. "Isn't that enough? Am I not enough? I've loved you for a long time!"

"You're my best friend. Always will be."

"You know what, Tulio? We held hands. That's something most friends don't do."

"Baby, I-"

My jaw drops. "B-baby?"

"Yeah..." He looks lost. "The truth is... I think I like you. I mean, I like Chel. But I've liked you longer."

"As more than a friend?"

"What we have is special. I love you, Miguel."

"You mean it?"

Finally, he sort of smiles. "Well, yeah."

I'm more than a little doubtful. "Prove it," I order. For once it feels good that I'm the one bossing Tulio around. "Kiss me."

"But... wouldn't that be considered cheating?"

"Tulio, Tulio. We can worry about logistics later. This is just a little experiment to see if you like me in that kind of way. It's only a kiss."

He shuts his eyes and crosses his fingers, then leans in and grazes my lips with his own. And it's everything I dreamed of, because his lips go from light brushing to full-on touching. I kiss him back, shamelessly, maybe too eagerly. Our mouths fit together like puzzle pieces, and I'm slightly expecting him to pull away, to recoil... but he doesn't. He moves his lips around against mine, and I wrap my arms around him. Finally, he pulls back. It's been 20 seconds, maybe.

"So...?" I ask, head cocked.

"I... I loved that, Miguel. I love _you_."

"I love you, too... partner," I respond in hushed tones. Tulio gives me such a sweet, loving look. I haven't even seen him look at Chel that way. She's not out of the picture yet, but as it is, I'm walking on air. Tulio Coronado Velasquez loves me! "My only regret is not telling you sooner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( This chapter contains some homophobic language. ))

**Tulio**

It's over almost as quickly as it began. My soul is tinged with guilt when I go up to the girl I almost lost my friend over and tell her how I feel. _It's fine. I can do this. I can tell her the truth._ But much to my surprise, she has something to say, and she gets it in before I can say a word.

"Tulio, I can't do this anymore. I... I met someone," she explains woefully. "Someone I really like. Kuzco... He's an exchange student from Peru... I want to be with him, now. You see- I love someone else."

"So do I."

Chel is in shock. Maybe this is the first time a guy has dumped her. "What? Who? Who's this other girl?"

I hang my head, a little ashamed. I'm confused, because I never thought of myself as being gay, even a little. Until there was **him**. "It's not a girl. It's Miguel."

"Miguel? Rosario? ... You never told me you were... gay..."

"I'm not. I don't know what I am. But I love him. Love first, labels later."

She looks doubtful. Does she not believe that I'm in love with my best friend? Do I have to prove it to her? "Fine. If being with Miguel makes you happy, do it."

And it does. It really does. I've found a completely new meaning for friend, for partner. And I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I like, that I love, Miguel. He's not just my competition for getting girls or someone I can make dumb plans with. He's someone I want to share my hopes and dreams with. 

We're dating in all but name, it seems. We've confessed our love and now that Chel has found someone else, Miguel and I can be together. He can be my boyfriend. _Mi amor._ I don't care that he's a man and I'm a man. I like him as he is- hair like sunshine, bright jade eyes, the most real smile I have ever seen.

One day, we're at his house, alone. Well, his mom's there but she's working in her office and we're in Miguel's bedroom. Mrs. Rosario trusts that we won't be fooling around in that kind of way. If she did, she'd be a lot more supportive than my mother, I think. Hell, she might even give us condoms. My amigo is strumming his guitar, and I examine his talented fingers, the pure, whole notes he plays.

"You look especially nice today," I hear him tell me.

"What?"

"So beautiful, darling."

"Darling? What's gotten into you?" Pet names make me flustered and he knows it.

"I love the sound of your breathing. I love your dark curls, those messy strands you don't like." His lull is captivating. Usually I'm the one with a penchant for words, but Miguel is poetry.

"You know my hair is ridiculous."

He puts his guitar down. "It's sexy."

"Like hell it is!" We're both laughing before we know it. My chuckle stops when it's swallowed by a kiss from Miguel.

Are boys supposed to be this beautiful?

He is. Today, he's wearing a tight-fitting Mumford and Sons t-shirt, so I can see the slight curve of his arm muscles... and while I'm thinking about Miguel's shirt, he reaches his hands up mine and feels my stomach.

"Whoa! Slow down, partner!" I breathe, not complaining further, even when he unties my hair from its low ponytail and starts to play with it. 

"God... I just love you so much. I can't believe this is real," Miguel murmurs. "That we're partners."

I purr like Miguel's cat, Altivo. "Me neither." A pit forms in my stomach. Desire, or fear? "But... I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"What others think. If they knew... Our school. Our teachers don't like us. We're 'delinquants', remember?"

He shakes his head. "Only Khan and Cortez..." I sense disgust cross his face briefly. Does he know something I don't?

"Yeah. I'm afraid of being judged."

"Judged for who you love? Don't be afraid," he says, regaining his composure. "Just be careful around others. I... I want this to be between **us**." He cups my chin. "Now, Tulio... bésame."

Hearing Miguel speak Spanish is just as dulcet as his guitar melodies. I kiss him, with too much zeal, perhaps, as I miscalculate the angle and crash my nose into his, blushing bright pink. "Oops!"

"Try again," he urges with a laugh, and I do. This time, I get it right.

The next couple days at school are normal. No one asks me about my relationship with Miguel. Not even Mr. Cortez. I don't know how I trusted Chel enough to tell her and think she wouldn't tell anyone. I guess she's proven herself trustworthy.

Everything's alright until Wednesday.

Miguel and I meet at the front door and walk to our lockers together, and he's telling stupid jokes along the way. I really don't care what a pirate's favorite letter is, but I willingly listen to my amigo.

We're stopped in our tracks when we spot Miguel's locker. It's covered in black smudges... writing? Yes... writing. As I get closer I can see it. On his locker are various insults and slurs.

_Gay._

_Go to hell._

_Cock-sucker._

_Die, homo._

_Faggot._

_Miguel is a queer._

It makes my flesh crawl. How could people do this? How could people be so mean, so cruel to my sweet, kind Miguel? He didn't do anything wrong. And now they hate him. Because of me.


End file.
